For Sale
by mochimaruvii
Summary: After Valentine's Day, the next most important thing is obviously White Day! So...Naruto has to go find a present for the one who helped him on Valentine's Day. But what's this? A kiss as a White Day present?
1. Valentine's Day : February 14

For Sale

By iyo (who was formerly known as gingko-chan)

~*~

Yo, peeps!! Here's my Valentine's present for all of ya. Please don't be freaked out by iyo's odd behaviour...it's 4 in the morning and she's had less than 5 hours of sleep every day for two weeks and now she's high on...green tea? That can't be right...must have been those wierd crackers. Hey, I was hungry, how should I know if the crackers were wierd or not. Che. Whatever. I was referring to myself in third person...right...

Anyways, back on topic. This is my first shonen-ai fanfic...actually it's more like a free-for-all with het, shonen-ai, and other crazy pairings mixed into it. It was a wierd idea. What can you expect? I'm running on green tea and crackers, and I came up with this idea while lying on my stomach in my little brother's bed, after playing a wierd video game that involved swatting bugs...Stupid boss bug...

After you have heard all that wierdness, here you are: For Sale

~*~

"But we have to!! Everyone else is doing it!!"

The three males of team seven sighed as the bubble-gum haired girl whined about the up-coming 'Day of Dread' for all male ninja...Valentine's Day.

Why the 'Day of Dread' you ask? Personally, the authoress has nothing against the day that celebrates love, pink, lace, flowers, pink, cards, chocolate, pink, romantic dinners, and of course, pink. But for a city full of ninjas, where could you hide from rabid fangirls bent on giving you a token of their affection? The answer was: nowhere. They were all ninjas for heaven sakes. Most of them had some kind of skill in their craft, so they would probably not have any problems tracking you down. Ah, the joys of love.

The dark-haired Sasuke glanced coldly at Sakura, "If we are going to do it, you can count me out."

"B-but, Sasuke-kun! You just have to go! Who else would be more qualified than you?"

"Let me see....EVERYONE! Uchiha's a jerk. I don't see what you like about him, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke turned a full-forced glare to the blond head, "Shut up, dobe. No one asked for your opinion."

Naruto simply rolled his eyes, "Whatever! I bet you're just afraid. Bet I could make more money than you."

Hearing that statement, Sasuke smirked, "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto just volunteered."

Their sensei's eye crinkled up in a smile as he looked up from his book, "Good job, Naruto. Now we have a representative. Wasn't that easy? That was what we should have done in the beginning, instead of wasting time that could have been better spent elsewhere."

Inner-Sakura clenched her fist angrily, "But who would want to buy Naruto?!"

_Heh, you'd be surprised._

~*~

_The Day of Dread_

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably as he was dressed up for the auction. Instead of his usual bright orange wear, he was now dressed in a light blue shirt decorated with a large orange logo, and a pair of baggy jeans. His hair couldn't be tamed, so the organizers of the auction didn't even bother. He was first up on the list of that night's festivities celebrating Valentine's day. There would be a dance, and a dinner, but now: the auction. Everyone had thought it was natural for Team 7 to organize the auction, with Sasuke on the team and all. Who'd have thought that the Kyuubi would have been tricked into being the item up for auction.

Naruto sighed...'Whatever. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.'

_Oh, but it can._

Sasuke was prowling around the house restlessly, he had been up all night thinking about the auction and that dobe. "Che, like I care what happens to him."

'Then why do I have the urge to take all my life savings and go to the auction?'

_I wonder why?_

Neji sat with his head rested against a tree, surveying the festivities going on in the town. Pink, lace, and flowers. Those were things that Neji could say he didn't like. Liking them just wasn't very fitting for the silver-eyed Neji. He heard shouts below,

"The auction's starting!"

"Oh, my god. I hope it's Sasuke-kun!"

Neji smirked, 'Like Uchiha would be caught dead at the auction.'

"Eh? Really?!"

"Yup. I heard they couldn't get Sasuke-kun to be sold, so they tricked Uzumaki Naruto into doing it instead."

"It doesn't matter though...even though Naruto's not Sasuke-kun, we could use him as an excuse to follow Sasuke-kun around!"

"Yeah! What a great idea!"

As the two girls hurried away, Neji got up and dusted himself off. He suddenly had the urge to go attend the auction. Sasuke nearly knocked Neji off balance as he rushed off in the direction of the auction. Neji could have sworn he heard him mutter, "What am I doing? Why am I coming here?"

Neji watched as Sasuke ran off. "Hmm...this could prove to be interesting."

'And there was Naruto in the bargain, so it would be worth seeing.'

Neji walked off in the direction of the auction.

Shikamaru overheard people talking about an auction, with Naruto in it. 'What a troublesome idiot. But being the friend that I am...I guess I'll just have to save him...How troublesome." Shikamaru slouched off in the direction of the auction and Hinata peeked out from behind a tree, "N-Naruto-kun's in the auction?"

She blushed furiously, 'N-Naruto-kun's my friend...so, I should help him...right?'

Besides, she would be able to spend a day with the boy she had liked for so long.

Gaara stared blankly at the crowd of people that were steadily making their way to the auction. He had to admit, he missed that loud, idiotic blond kid who had beaten him and saved him. 'I want to be friends.'

Gaara hopped off the tree, "Friends...with benefits."

He smirked at the thought of having Naruto with him for a whole day. "Perfect."

~*~

Naruto frowned as he recognized the faces sitting below in the crowd, 'Great, now I'm gonna be sold and everyone (especially Uchiha) gets to laugh. I ask again, can this day get any worse?'

Sakura walked up to the stage, dressed up in pink for Valentine's day. "Hi everybody! This is the event organized by Team 7, THE AUCTION!!"

Sakura snuck a look at the blond moron, 'Y'know...he actually looks half-decent now, redressed, and polished up. Maybe we can pull this off without too many problems. Can't lose to Ino-PIG.'

Sakura glared at the blond pony-tailed girl sitting in the front row, waving in an evilly cheerful way. Almost as if she was mocking her for even thinking that Naruto would sell. Sakura doubted that too, but maybe if she set the price really low...people would think about buying him.

She tapped the podium with her mallet, "Okay, up for bid today we have Uzumaki Naruto! Everyone knows him, (how could you not?) and now you have the chance to own him for a day! Yup, you heard me....a FULL day! He's been specially dressed up so that he can look his best, and the bidding will start at: 100 yen (around 1 dollar)!"

Naruto jumped up from his seat and whined, "Sakura-chan~! I'm worth less than a vending machine drink!"

_That's true, vending machine drinks cost 110 yen at their cheapest...lol..._

"Do I hear 101 yen? Anyone?"

Neji raised his hand, "110!"

Sasuke, "120!"

Gaara was about to say something, before he realized that he had no money. Damn.

The bids went on, and Naruto's eyes grew wide. Not only were Hyuga Neji and Uchiha bidding for him....but others were bidding for him too, Shikamaru, Hinata, and some shadowy guy with red...eyes...ITACHI!! EHH?! What's he doing here?

_Lol, this is sort of making fun of any and all Naruto x Someone pairings, so...yeah..._

Bidders slowly dropped out though, as the price rose, 1 000 000 000 yen, from Neji.

Sasuke glared at the silver-eyed guy, "You don't have that kind of money to waste."

"Neither do you, Uchiha. He's mine, back off."

"Whatever."

"1 000 000 001 yen!" was shouted as Sasuke and Neji sparred verbally.

"1 000 000 001 yen going once, twice, and sold to the gentleman with the scar!"

Everyone looked up simultaneously, "Iruka-sensei?!"

Both the fighting boys stopped immediately, "What?!"

"Naruto! How could you be so irresponsible? Who knows what kind of pervert would have bought you! And then what would you have done, huh?"

"Uhh...Iruka-sensei...where did you get all that money?"

"Eh? I borrowed it from Kakashi. All I had to do was sign...Shit!"

The dark-haired teacher glared at the silver-haired teacher who waved in response. "I can't believe I just signed my weekend away to that Kakashi!!"

Iruki stormed off, leaving Naruto behind. Naruto scratched his head, "So, does that mean I can go now?"

Both Neji and Sasuke grabbed him at the same time, "No. You're coming to the dance with me."

They acted very maturely as the tugged Naruto back and forth, "Hey, I was the last highest bidder!"

"No you weren't! Iruka-sensei was, and he wouldn't want Naruto following you around."

The tug of war continued for some time, until Naruto decided to just go with both of them. But in the process of the dance, they lost Neji. Sasuke inwardly smirked. He had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Neji was now holding his shin in pain. Nope, nothing to do with it at all.

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the crowd. "Sasuke! Where're we going?"

"Here."

Sasuke stopped at a tree, and an uncharacteristic blush painted his pale visage, "I just wanted to tell you that if Iruka-sensei hadn't bid higher than me...I would have spent every last penny on getting you."

It took a while for what Sasuke was saying to sink into his mind, and Naruto blushed wildly as well.

Which caused Sasuke to look away to hide his darkening blush. "W-why are you blushing, dobe?"

"W-Why are you blushing?"

"That's none of your business, DOBE."

"W-well it's none of _your_ business either, BASTARD-SASUKE."

"Che."

Naruto's eye twitched, "Kono, bakayarou!"

Even through all their name-calling and bickering, both had the feeling that they were going to enjoy the coming Valentine's day. Together.

~*~

Here is the little song that started this idea:

_Naruto for sale, everyone wants him  
Naruto for sale, ya might wanna try your luck  
Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Itachi, Gaara, everyone wants him  
Naruto for sale, everyone wants him_

**Originally, the name list had been longer, but then iyo found that it was getting to long and she was running out of air so she stopped.

Now, that sucked. It actually turned out differently than from what I had planned...Whatever, not like I had actually planned it. It's now 5:00 am in the morning....Dead tired, will go to sleep now or else I might fall asleep in the middle of law class. Hope you people enjoyed reading this. Toodles. Oh, and review and tell me what you thought, even if you want to flame...do...whatever...*yawn*

iyo 


	2. White Day : March 14

For Sale

By iyo (who was formerly known as gingko-chan)

This is the second, and final chapter of _For Sale_. Ah...it's White Day, the day where all people who have gotten chocolates from someone on Valentine's Day have to give a gift back. Only in Japan though. I don't even know how I got this idea...I'm more twisted than I thought...but people should already know that :)

This is actually a collective of ideas that I've been storming up from Valentine's Day. Ideas came to me all throughout those days, at many different times. Yup, you can imagine the wierd looks students gave iyo when she laughed insanely at a particularly messed up idea. There goes my reputation as a normal, mentally stable student. shrug

I'm also seriously doubting the quality of this fic...maybe I should wait till it's 3 am to write...I function better when I'm half-asleep. But we'll see how this turns out.

Anyways, here is the fanfic, For Sale.

ADDED AS OF MAY 27, 2004:

Well, I have finally decided to finish. This is the perfect environment right now too! I've had very little sleep for the past few days, and I really seem to write better when I haven't had enough sleep :)

_Before White Valentine's Day_

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, occasionally glancing at the happy couples strolling down the street.

_Everyone seems so happy...I wonder what Sasuke's doing? Probably training....or running away from his fangirls._

Naruto chuckled at the last thought. Suddenly, snatches of conversation reached his ears.

"Ne, you know what? I've decided that I'm gonna give Tsuzuki-kun a kiss for his White Day's present."

"Really? That's a great idea! Kisses make the best White Day presents. I've heard that there is a legend that whoever gets a kiss on White Day will get love."

The girls eventually walked away, leaving Naruto to ponder. _A kiss?_

He thought back on Valentine's Day when Sasuke had spent an entire evening with him. He had almost spent the entire Uchiha fortune on him as well...._I guess that would count as a Valentine's Day present from him...So, I should give him a kiss then?_

_The Next Day...._

Naruto went around town, distributing his White Day presents. But to talk about all of them would be boring. So let's just stick to a few of the more amusing ones, okay?

Naruto & Neji

Naruto sparkled with brightness and light as he handed the White Day present to Neji. Well, he did in Neji's eyes anyway.

_Inner-Neji twirled in a field of flowers, 'Naruto is so adorable! I just want to hug him and steal him away!'_

Then, Inner-Neji's eyes grew into red slits, 'But there's still Uchiha!!'

Inner-Neji magically produced an adorable round-headed Uchiha Sasuke plushie/voodoo doll. He had his hands around the little plushie's neck and began to squeeze...

"Uhh...Neji? What are you doing to that squirrel?"

Neji snapped back to attention, and looked down at the poor squirrel he was about to strangle. He quickly released it, but he could have sworn he saw it give him an evil glare.

Neji looked into Naruto's smiling blue eyes, and immediately he looked down at his feet, "N-Naruto...I-I....I really like the chocolate!"

Naruto smiled in a sunshiney way, "No problem, Neji."

"W-what I mean to say is that...I-I-I..."

Neji took a deep breath, 'This is it. Your final chance. Don't blow it!'

"IreallylikeyouandIwanttostaywithyouforever! Idon'tcareifI'mcursed,IjustreallywantedyoutoknowhowIfeel!!"

Neji looked into a pair of jade eyes....'Wait a minute, JADE?!'

A certain bubble-gum haired girl had shoujou-tears in her eyes. 'Neji liked her! But her true love was Sasuke, and she could never forget him!!'

"I'm sorry, Neji-kun! I could never...never forget Sasuke-kun! I can't accept your feelings!"

Neji looked at Sakura, mortified as he saw her run off into the distance. "I'm sorry" echoed as she ran while cherry blossoms gently floated onthe breeze. Which was kind of wierd...considering that the only tree even remotely close to them was a pine tree. Can you imagine pine needles floating in the breeze? Cool, needle rain!

Now to the most important part...

Naruto & Sasuke

Naruto was rushing around the village of Konoha, looking for a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

_Where is that Sasuke-bastard?_

He stopped when he saw a familiar dark head escaping into a park._ Aha! Found you!_

Naruto ran after Sasuke, preparing to give him the best present ever.

"OI! UCHIHA!"

Sasuke turned around, "What, dobe?"

"Dobe janai! Sasuke, you bas-...Forget it. I didn't come here to argue with you."

Naruto suddenly began to feel very nervous, and began picking at invisible lint on his shirt. "Anou...I-I heard that for White Day, you're supposed to give a kiss to the person who gave you a present. And I thought...that you probably gave the biggest present to me. So I should give you a kiss in return, right?" Sasuke froze. Did he just hear right? Naruto was going to...KISS HIM?

Inner Sasuke pranced around, 'Naruto feels the same way!'

His thoughts were cut off when Naruto shoved a box at him, "I couldn't find kisses though."

_AN: Naruto is of course, referring to Hershey's Kisses. Which do not belong to the authoress._

Naruto continued, "So, I made you some chocolate instead. Here!"

Naruto shoved a box at Sasuke, who tried desperately to hide his disappointment, "Uh...thanks. I guess."

"Ehh? You don't like chocolate? Figures...Here, give it back. I'll just give it to Neji. He's been saying that he really likes chocolate."

_SASUKE AND HIS OVERACTIVE IMAGINATION_

A blushing Naruto handed the box of chocolates (originally meant for Sasuke) to Neji admist a nightmare-ish purple and black background.

"Here, Neji-kun. This is for you. You're the only left to take care of me...Sasuke-kun wouldn't take the chocolate. He hates me!

Neji smiled and gently patted Naruto's head. "Don't worry, Naruto-koi. I still love you. I'll eat all the chocolate that you ever give me and I'll never complain."

Neji ate the chocolate and smiled evilly, "It's sweet. But I bet you're even sweeter."

Neji gently pulled Naruto over for a kiss while Sasuke shouted, "NOOOOOOO!!!"

Sasuke broke out of his trance, and ripped open the packaging of the chocolate. He stared at it. "Um...is this a green cockroach?"

"No!! It's a frog!"

Sasuke shrugged and popped the whole chocolate into his mouth and chewed. Then, he collapsed on the floor from the sheer nastiness of the grass-green, frog/cockroach-shaped, neon-yellow-eyed chocolate's taste. He fell to his knees, choking.

"SASUKE?! Are you okay? Your face is all red!"

Naruto lightly leaned his forehead on Sasuke's. He had seen Iruka do this many times, whenever he was sick.

Sasuke blushed from the closeness of Naruto's face. In his mind, Inner Sasuke was chanting, 'Kiss Naruto! Kiss Naruto! Come on, just go ahead and kiss Naruto! He's so close! Beside, one little kiss won't hurt. You can always beat him till he has amnesia afterwards. This is too good an opportunity to pass up!'

"Must...resist...urge...to...kiss...Naruto..."

Suddenly, Sasuke's overactive imagination kicked in again.

_Naruto was running towards Neji in a sparkling, flowery background. "Neji-koi!!"_

"Naruto-koi!"

The two embraced while flowers swirled around in the background.

"Neji-koi! I'll stay with you forever! All because Sasuke-bastard didn't kiss me when he had the chance!"

Just because Sasuke-bastard didn't kiss me when he had the chance...

...because Sasuke-bastard didn't kiss me when he had the chance......

...Sasuke-bastard didn't kiss me when he had the chance...

...Sasuke-bastard didn't kiss me...

...didn't kiss me...

Sasuke's image whirled down a black and purple nightmare vortex, and shattered. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back in real time, Naruto was still fussing over Sasuke. "I knew you shouldn't have eaten that chocolate! What was I thinking, making my own chocolate? I can barely even boil water!"

When Sasuke's eyes had glazed over because he was daydreaming (more like day-nightmaring) Naruto went hysterical. "Sasuke! Don't die! I promise I'll never feed you green chocolate again! What do you want? Tell me and I'll get it for you on the next White Day..."

At this point, Sasuke had come back to join the world of the living, "Shut up, dobe. I don't need you to get me anything."

Sasuke's hand reached to the back of Naruto's head and he pulled him down so that Naruto's face was level with his.

"I'll just take my own present right now."

With that being said, Sasuke pulled Naruto down and kissed him. It was short and they pulled away, blushing.

"S-so...I guess that means you're okay?"

"More than okay. So tell me, Naruto, who told you that you had to give kisses for White Day?"

_I have to thank them._

Wow...this is probably my first and only finished fanfic. That calls for a celebration - Hope that was okay...It was kind of not very funny. Not to mention a little sappy and OOC for Sasuke. But you have to admit though, Sasuke thinks a lot. In the Naruto guide, at the back where Team 7 is trying to determine what Kakashi looks like under the mask, Sasuke was only convinced by Naruto planting wierd images of Kakashi's face in his mind. lol. Anyway, Hope that everyone enjoyed this. 


End file.
